1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an animal watering device, which combines into one very portable unit (a) a canteen-like container holding water and (b) a receptacle. Pets accompanying their owners on outdoor activities, such as jogging, bicycling, back packing or hiking, often require water or food and water during the activity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Animals often require nourishment while engaged in activities away from home. Supplying that nourishment, principally water, has led to prior attempts which focus on various elements of the problem without dealing with all of the elements. Allowing the owner a comfortable and compact and hands-free method of transporting the water during outdoor activities and providing a simple yet expedient method of serving the animal is necessary both to fulfill needs of the pet and the needs of the pet owner.
Several attempts have been made to provide spill resistant containers for pet watering. These containers, even if effective in resisting spills, are not portable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,054 to MacLeod shows a device which has no carrying straps and which loses its spill resistant qualities which in any position but upright. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,256 to Clugston, is not portable except that it may be carried in a car. Carrying this bulky device with no straps would be uncomfortable for the animal's owner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,768 to Johnson shows a device which cannot be securely attached to the owner to avoid discomfort and pain while jogging or involved in other outdoor activities.
Other devices which incorporate portability do not meet the needs of the pet. U.S. Pat. Nos. 558,882, 1,373,155 and 5,056,424 are each designed for human, not pet, use. None of the prior art reflects fasteners which smoothly conform to the external configuration of the secured and combined container and dish. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,428,988, 4,795,048 and 5,666,875.